


Pieces

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Another Dream Fic, F/F, The death isn't real here either, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake had a nightmare, there's a Weiss and a Yang ready to make her go back to sleep in a much better state than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go out to both Happywonkinobi and ChaosLink for proofreading this ridiculously short piece for me.

There wasn’t anything she could do. There was no way she would be able to get to the falling blonde streak before it hit the ground. But she had to try, there had to be something she could do to stop it. But it was falling faster than she could run. As she ran, she tried to call out to her, to try and wake up the falling streak, but her voice wouldn’t let her. She was almost to her, she was, she could catch her, she could! The sickening crunch that was then heard, seemed to say otherwise.

***

Blake awoke with a start, immediately sitting up with a hand going for Gambol Shroud’s usual home on her back before she registered where she was. The familiar red walls were all around her, a small book shelf filled to the brim with tons of novels, a few Achieve Men posters hanging up sporadically, and a single desk in the corner that Blake still suspected was somehow capable of spawning more paperwork all on its own. There was a low grumble to her right, and she let a small sigh of relief as she looked over to see Yang curled by her legs, her arms stretching out a bit to where Blake had just been laying. Blake couldn’t help herself, and lightly stroked Yang’s side, just reassuring herself that Yang was intact lying beside her, and that this wasn’t something else.

Yang stirred slightly, one eye lazily flicking open to glance up at Blake. “Everything okay Blakey?” She yawned out as she wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist.

“I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep,” Blake replied lamely, feeling herself melt a little into Yang’s arms.

“Bad dream then,” Yang replied as she pulled Blake down beside her again.

“Where did you get that from?”

“Please, by now I know your sleeping habits. When you go to sleep, you’re out until the sun says otherwise, and the only reasons you get up before then are intruders, sneaking in a few more chapters of Ninjas of Love, or a bad dream.”

Blake offered a soft smile that turned into a small giggle when Yang’s arm was lazily smacked, and a sleepy, yet annoyed voice could be heard over her shoulder, “You two are being to loud. Some of us have a company to run in the morning.”

Yang chuckled lightly and said, “Sorry Snow Angel. Just trying to help Blake.”

There was silence for a moment before there was the distinct sound of the sheets and blankets being moved. Weiss then moved around to Blake’s side of the bed and made a distinct move over gesture, which resulted in Yang, who still had her arms wrapped around Blake’s now lying form, lifting the raven haired girl up and scooting over to where Weiss had been moments ago.

Blake suddenly found herself sandwiched between the fiery warm sun, and the morning frost of a cool, late fall morning. She nuzzled herself deeper into the blankets, suddenly finding herself much more at ease than when she had awoken.

“I love you both.”  

“Love you too Blakey.”  

“I love you too, now go to sleep. I can’t be up all night with out terrifying my employees in the morning.”

Despite being trapped between two seriously different temperatures, Blake never felt so comfortable, and fell soundly asleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First the music behind the piece:
> 
> Pieces by Red: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3U6BCUQqG8  
> So, I have no real idea to be perfectly honest how this song ties into the piece, heck this wasn't even the original idea behind this song when I was originally coming up with this in my head, but I'm definitely glad I went with this over the other one, because this one hurts much less than the one I had originally come up with. I guess maybe Blake wakes up in pieces and Yang and Weiss put her back together, idk. All I know is that this song inspired the original prompt, and I made an executive decision to tweak the prompt so that there would be fewer feels in the end.
> 
> Now, for me to ramble on about other things.
> 
> So, I know I originally said the next thing I would try to post would be a new chapter of Role Reversing Murders, or Twisted Fates, heck maybe even something for Team WOLF, pretty much anything other than a new one shot. So what is this doing here? Fucking Muse punched my feels with the Pieces song and sad ideas for one shots, that's what happened. Literally, when I get hit by inspiration, I can't focus on anything else, like at all, and thus this was born in those things stead. I have actually started a new chapter of RRM, I just need to actually add to it. I think its like, a sentence or two long right now. It shouldn't take very long I don't think, but I guarantee nothing.
> 
> Also, life is sending me mixed signals right now, because its acting lax, but I can still feel the butt hurt coming at me, so I have no idea how my writing schedule is going to be this year. Last year I had mostly figured out when I COULD write (whether I did or not was a completely different story) but this year it still feels odd. One day a class is super busy with absolutely no free time, and then the next we pretty much don't do anything. IDK, plus, apparently I've not been getting enough sleep and have sounded like an ass when I've talked to people, so that's being factored in now, and I'm just rambling about stuff none of you really give a damn about aren't I.
> 
> Well, that's everything I had or needed to say about this piece...I think. I'll see all of you peoples later.


End file.
